


Nightmare

by AberrantScript



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, Family, Nightmare, No Sex, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrantScript/pseuds/AberrantScript
Summary: A seven year old Luna wakes up in the middle of the night. She hears crying from Lynn and Lincoln's bedroom, so she goes to investigate. A story about maturity, fear, and love.





	Nightmare

**Author's Notes:**

Last weekend, I felt like a wreck. I was laying down when I saw something that made me think. A Leni suggesting to go see Luna cause her singing can make the scary clouds go away. I wrote this purely to feel better.

I hope others will enjoy it, too.

Disclaimer:  _The Loud House_  Copyright Nickelodeon (2018)

* * *

NIGHTMARE

A seven year old Luna was sneaking down the hallway. She'd just came from the bathroom. She'd had to go  _really_  bad, but she didn't want to get caught.

She was a big girl, and big girls don't forget to tinkle before going to bed.

She frowned as she mentally kicked herself.

She made a silent promise to never forget that ever again.

As she grabbed a hold of her door handle, she heard a small noise down the hall.

She tilted her head.

It came again.

It sounded...

Like someone crying.

She went to it.

She was looking at the handle to Lynn and Linc's bedroom.

She heard the cry again, and she sighed.

Lincoln had been a fussy baby ever since he was born.

But he was nearly three years old now. He still needed them, and they loved giving him attention...

But, come on, dude... Luna wasn't feeling confident in herself as a mature girl right now...

She turned the handle anyway and opened the door.

She crept over to Lincoln and looked down at him.

But he was fast asleep.

Then, she heard another sniffle, and she turned around with curious eyes.

Her second youngest sister was balled up under a pile of blankets and pillows and cushiony sports gear.

She could only see her eyes peeking out.

" _L-Luna.._."

The older girl walked over, setting down beside her crying sister.

"What happened, Lynn? Did you have a nightmare?"

The little five year old shrunk under the covers, nodding her head diligently.

A tiny finger poked out, pointing at her brother with a shaky stance.

" _I-I... I opened my eyes a-and he._.."

Luna laid down beside her, wrapping her arms around the girl; blankets and all.

"It's ok, Lynn. Just let it out."

Lynn turned her head to hide her eyes in her older sis' nightgown, feeling Luna's long hair cradle her cheek.

" _He was gone... a-and I tried looking for him! B-but I couldn't find him anywhere!_ "

Luna hummed as she held the girl closer.

"Look at him, Lynn. He's right over there. Can't you see him?"

Lynn sniffed and hid deeper in Luna's chest.

" _I-I can't close my eyes. Because if I do he might go away._.."

Luna cradled her sister as she thought about what to do.

She hummed softer, longer, letting the vibrations soothe the young girl in her arms.

Lynn was always tiny. But right now she was like holding Lincoln. Just a little ball.

"I have an idea."

Lynn sniffled.

Luna stroked her sister's hair.

"Lets go sleep with Lincoln. That way he can't disappear on us."

Lynn waited a pause as she continued crying. Then, she nodded her head.

" _Ok_."

Luna didn't wait for her sister to come out of her shell.

She picked the girl up, panting under the strain.

She was thankful Lynn was so petite even compared to other girls her age.

She took a shaky step, turning around.

Lynn hung around her neck like her life depended on it.

She shrunk into the crevice at Luna's throat.

" _D-don't drop me_..."

Luna panted as she took another step.

"I won't."

Her eyes were focused on the little boy snoring on his bed.

She brought Lynn to him and laid her down.

Lynn turned to look at her older sister; now leaning against the mattress as she caught her breath.

" _I'm not that heavy?_ "

Luna had flushed cheeks as she felt the burn in her muscles.

"You're... getting to... b-be a... big girl, Lynn..."

The little girl beamed at that, waiting for Luna to join her.

Luna finally moved onto the bed.

She positioned Lynn on one side. She rested on the other.

"Now, hold my hand, Lynn..."

She place her hand on Lincoln's stomach.

Lynn laid her hand on her sister's.

"If we keep our hands together while we sleep, then he can't disappear."

Lynn nodded. Her eyes were burning with fierce determination as her fingers latched onto Luna's with unforgiving strength.

Luna winced.

"M-maybe not  _that_  tight..."

Lynn blinked, and blushed, and loosened her grip just a little.

"Just don't let go, Lynn."

The little girl nodded.

" _Luna?_ "

Luna looked at her sister's face from over top their snoring brother.

"Yeah?"

Lynn cuddled closer to her brother, latching onto him tightly.

" _Don't leave us._.."

Luna squeezed her hand around Lynn's. She cuddled closer to Lincoln's other side.

Staring into her sister's eyes, she promised.

"I won't."


End file.
